


1800-MEME-TEAM

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, I might add tags later, and the formatting is different from one new message, anyway, but this time it's a group chat, carapace is his name right?, chat fic!, good Lord do not take this seriously, idk anyway, idk if I'll add more, maybe sometime in the future, much lol, rated for language, this was just for fun haha, very crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: Paris' five superheroes are great at defending the city against the evil powers of Hawkmoth. But when they all join a group chat using their new LadyBlog accounts, all hell breaks loose - chaos and confusion will reign.





	1. if ya need a meme for the neighbourhood, who ya gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> buglady = Ladybug  
> onechatastrophicboi = Chat Noir  
> friendlyneighbourhoodfox = Rena Rouge  
> bee-eautiful = Queen Bee  
> thatturtledude = Carapace

14:02

 

_**onechatastrophicboi** added **buglady, thatturtledude, bee-eautiful** and **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** to the group_

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** hi

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** isn't this just chat-tastic

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** what the heck is wrong with you?.

 

 **buglady:** everything 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** everything 

 

 **buglady:** *high five*

 

 **bee-eautiful:** hahaha kitty just got burrrrned

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** sigh. I don't know why I bother.

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** because you love us. Also, what "chat-tastic" a cat pun or a group chat pun? Also. Why are we in a group chat? I didn't even know this was possible. 

 

 **buglady:** I still can't get over the fact that LadyBlog accounts are a thing now.

 

 **buglady:** I have 5,080 followers. After ONE DAY

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** yeah, well, that's because you are APPARENTLY the MAIN CHARACTER in this anime. I only have 170 flowers :/

 

 **buglady:** ......... did u just SAY that?

 

 **bee-eautiful:** flowers haha lmao

 

 **buglady:** you are no longer my friend.

 

_**onechatastrophicboi** named the group **a group Chat (Noir)**_

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** **followers 

 

 **buglady:** I hate you

 

 **bee-eautiful:** hahahahaha omg group Chat

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** ugh I hate that

 

 **thatturtledude:** what is going on

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** turtle guy is Clueless

 

 **bee-eautiful:** you'd better BEElieve it

 

 **buglady:** how did I get stuck with you idiots

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** oh bugaboo, you just can't take the ~sting~ of our puns

 

 **buglady:** what does that even meaaaan?

 

 **bee-eautiful:** it means that we are purr-fect and you are not the cat's meow

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** and our puns are amazing, honey

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** get it? coz bees make honey

 

 **buglady:** I hate youuuuuu

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** I hate youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyuu as well! 

 

 **thatturtledude:** why am i here?

 

 **bee-eautiful:** because we are purrfectly amazing and you are merely a ~shell~ of a person 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** nice one bee. Hive five 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** *hive fives*

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** fjfjfhdhjjjwdh shut up that one was an accident 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** bee hive

 

 **buglady:** beehave, children.

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** LB? Did you just...?

 

 **thatturtledude:** hhh? I have no idea what yall r talking about. Why am I here???

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** I meant to say high five

 

 **buglady:** sorrrrryyy fox gal 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** fox gal in hell

 

_**bee-eautiful** named the group **hell**_

 

 **thatturtledude:** huh???? I'm confused d

 

 **onechatstrophicboi:** confused d

 

 **bee-eautiful:** confused d 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** DAMMIT CHAT u beat me by one second kittycat grr 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** I can't believe you guys

 

 **buglady:** hwy whas I addes to this xhat 

 

 **buglady:** why do I feel the imminent presence of cat memes

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** =(^.^)=

 

 **buglady:** don't you dare...

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** meeeoowwwww

 

 **buglady:** NO. I WILL LEAVE FOREVER AFTER CATACLYSMING YOUR FACE OFF

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** k jeez no need to get ya knickers in a twist

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** knickers pfft

 

 **bee-eautiful:** pfft hahaha

 

 **thatturtledude:** ???

 

 **buglady:** stOP saying meow it is so annoying  >:-(

 

 **thatturtledude:** I am very confused

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** hahahahaha meow

 

 **buglady:** I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** =(×~×)=

 

 **buglady:** i despise your existence. 

 

 **thatturtledude:** I kinda feel like that one gif of that dude with the pizza walking into the room with the fire n shit

 

 **bee-eautiful:** relatable tbh

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** okay okay I guess that's true 

 

 **buglady:** what's true? The fire n shit? #confused

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** m e o w  ^-^

 

 **buglady:** drop dead.

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:**  :3 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** why tho. omg whst

 

 **bee-eautiful:** whst

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** hush child

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** whst hahaha whst 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** shhh LEAVE ME ALONE I meant to say "what"

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** LB?

 

 **buglady:** no.

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** mmmm

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** eeee

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** oooo

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** w

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** w

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** w

 

 **buglady:** OKAY OKAY 

 

 **buglady:** whst

 

 **buglady:** happy now? -_-

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** not you toooooo :(

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** traitorrrrr

 

 **bee-eautiful:** hehehe fox gal u wree outnumbered 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** wree

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** wree

 

 **buglady:** wree

 

 **bee-eautiful:** screw,,,, you,,

 

 **thatturtledude:** huh. I'm confused 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** u kno I actually made this chat to discuss superplans but wtva

 

 **buglady:** superplans? Loser

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** sigh. What have I done?

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** MADE A MEME TEAM

 

 **bee-eautiful:** MADE A MEME TEAM

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** omg how tho??? That's uncanny what

 

 **bee-eautiful:** lmao jinx! That was weird

 

 **thatturtledude:** WHAT?? I don't get it

 

 **bee-eautiful:** WE ARE THE MEME TEAM 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** WE WILL PROVIDE YOH WITH THE NESACCESRY MEMES

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** *to the tune of ghostbusters*

 

 **bee-eautiful:** IF YOU NEED A MEME

 

 **bee-eautiful:** FOR THE NEIGHBOURHOOD 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** WHO YA GONNA CALL? 

 

 **thatturtledude:** ? 

 

 **buglady:** ..good lord ....

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** THE MEME TEAM

 

 **bee-eautiful:** THE MEME TEAM

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** what,, have I done,, I'm sorry plz stAHP 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** what's the number tho? 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** 1800-MEME-TEAM

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox**  named the group **1800-MEME-TEAM**_

**thatturtledude:** I like memse

 

 **buglady:** memse

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** memse lmaoooo

 

 **buglady:** the tale of chat noir: lmaoooo. = laughing my ass off off off off

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** SHUT  UP BUG LASY did I ask u

 

 **bee-eautiful:** bug LASY? 

 

 **thatturtledude:** wit

 

 **buglady:** I don't know if I should lash of cry,,???

 

 **buglady:** *laugh or

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** both. 

**onechatastrophicboi:** I am sorry. Not today Satan 

 

 **thatturtledude:** I am Satan 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** okay who died and made y Satan 

 

 **buglady:** hawkmoth

 

 **bee-eautiful:** Hawkmoth

 

 **thatturtledude:** hawkmOTH

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** Chlorine Bourgeois 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** **Chloé Bourgeois 

 

 **buglady:** OH SNAP

 

 **thatturtledude:** oh fckin savage!! The salt! My eyes! I can't 

 

 **buglady:** OHHHHH DAAAAMN HOLD THE PHONEEEEEE

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** CALL THE FLIPPIN FirE BRIGADE SOMEONE GOT BURRRRRNED!

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** *bows*

 

 **thatturtledude:** HECKIN ROASTED

**bee-eautiful:** haha. yea

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** she's a sassy fox Wow

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** ha. Shut up :) or I'll break ur neck :)

 

 **buglady:** awwew brotp

 

 **bee-eautiful:** brotp mmnmn whatcha sayyyy

 

 **buglady:** BROTP broTP BROtp idk how to we it it

 

 **buglady:** how to *write it

 

 **bee-eautiful:** don't take this the wrong way but I ship ladybug x chat

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** *insert eyes emoji here*

 

 **buglady:** don't get ideas

 

 **buglady:** don't give him ideas 

**bee-eautiful:** chatbug 

**bee-eautiful:** ladynoir

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** oooh dramaaaaa~

 

 **buglady:** ugh. Leave.

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** drama is overrated. Why don't we just start dating now? ;) I'll book a venue 4 the wedding

 

 **buglady:** bleh. in your dreams, kitten.

 

 **thatturtledude:** what wiat ur getiing marred? Cain come?

 

 **thatturtledude:** can I come

 

 **bee-eautiful:** eww no im not going if he's going 

 

 **thatturtledude:** :'-(

 

 **buglady:** chill we're not getting marred

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** marred

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** you guys a

 

 **bee-eautiful:** I'm picking the flowers

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** okay but nothing too bright coz LB's suit is so red that anythi g too vibrant will clash

**friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** lmao savage cat boiiii

 

 **buglady:** umm RUDE and also I never agreed to this impromptu wedding

 

 **bee-eautiful:** idk what that means so I'm gonna go looking at rings for u guys k

 

 **buglady:** no wait

 

 **thatturtledude:** can I come??!

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** I'll make the invitations 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** okay but no garish colour I wasn't raised as a fashion prince for nothin

 

 **bee-eautiful:** *snort* fashion prince my ass

 

 **bee-eautiful:** * stinger (?) idek 

 

 **thatturtledude:** what that's messed up lmao

 

 **thatturtledude:** ok then But am I Invited 

 

 **buglady:** no because we are not getTING MARRIED

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** haha lmao fashion prince hahaha omg

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** you guys,, know nothing 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** I lvoe wedding cake

 

  **bee-eautiful:** its so.... 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** tall.

**friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** ooooooh bee lady has a TYPE

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** tall peoplez?

 

 **bee-eautiful:**  what. Cake, not people. Idiots.

 

 **buglady:** I won't ever marry someone as chaotic as u any way lol

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** do y'all hear something?? Like a small bug trying to argue or smth?

 

 **bee-eautiful:** no

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** nope

 

 **thatturtledude:** no

 

 **buglady:** I hate you guys

 

 **thatturtledude:** OH I GET IT NOW

 

 **thatturtledude:** IT'S A SUPER HERO GROUP CHAT 

 

 **thatturtledude:** hahahaha thats funny

 

 **buglady:** we are NOT getting married you freaks

 

 **bee-eautiful:** turtle man u only just realised??

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** noob!!! Fool!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** MORON 

 

 **thatturtledude:** ur all mean

 

 **buglady:** I hate you all.

 

 

01:08 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** help

 

 **buglady:** r u ok???

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** ,,, heLP

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** THEY'RE COMING FOR MEEEEEEZHKVVOGVBH

 

 **buglady:** who??!!!!  

 

 **bee-eautiful:** HAWKMOTH???????!!!!

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** ... no.

 

 **buglady:** who 

 

 **bee-eautiful:**  Who?

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** cats

 

 **buglady:** ?

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** CATS! .

 

 **bee-eautiful:** :0 o no!  How many?

 

 **buglady:** wut 

**buglady:** are u seeius it is one a.m. 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** 12 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** maybe 14? Idk theyre gathering outside my windowwww

 

 **bee-eautiful:** OH NO

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** it's a cat revolution! Theyre coming for MEEEEEEEE D:

 

 **bee-eautiful:** D: o no

 

 **buglady:** cat cat revolution 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** HEY LB THIS IS SERIOOS U LITTLE BUG I NEED HELP I'MIN A CRISMRKDKDJSJSKV M RK. !8#(',#839)@,@ /*,

 

 **buglady:** ?

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** sorry the cats broke into my room stole all the cheese and stole my phone but I got it back now I'm locked in the bathroom but its only a matter of time b4 they get in to kILL ME

 

 **buglady:** I'm going back to sleep.

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** WHAT I NEED HELP

 

 **bee-eautiful:** don't worry kat boi. I have a SOLUTION 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** =(♡_♡)= my saviour

 

 **bee-eautiful:** we call

 

 **bee-eautiful:** THE MEME TEAM

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** ... how did i not see that coming 

 

 **bee-eautiful:** IF U NEED A MEME FOR THA NEIGHBOURHOOD WHO YA GON CALL?????????????

 

 **bee-eautiful** : THE MEEEEEEEMMMMEEE TEAM

 

 **bee-eautiful:** 1800-MEME-TEAM standard rates apply

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** wait nvm the multitude of cats have mysteriously vanished I'm ok now goodnight!!!

 

 **bee-eautiful:** wait I wasn't finished

 

 **bee-eautiful:** bitch


	2. don't be meme to me :'-(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA I'M BACK
> 
> So I wasn't 100% sure if I was gonna do more but it was fun so *shrugs!*
> 
> this chapter is stupid.
> 
> Every chapter this fic has is stupid
> 
> Enjoy! :D

08:12

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : wait

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : Okay so I was aslepp earlier but I read the conversation and... they broke into ur room and stole all the cheese?

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : what cheese? Why is there cheese in ur room????

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : my kwami lol 

 

 **bee-eautiful** : wow okay not gonna ask! I'm still offended that you didn't let me finish my song

 

 **buglady** : aslepp

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : what?

 

 **bee-eautiful** : what

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : huh?? ???

 

 **buglady** : @friendlyneighbourhoodfox ha you said aslepp

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : what? Oh I meant asleep :(

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : don't be mean 2 me :(

 

 **bee-eautiful** : don't be meme to me

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : *cries silently into the void*

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : what have I done

 

 **buglady** : void? What is the void 

 

 **bee-eautiful** : buzzy busy buz buzzy bus buzz

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : ?

 

 **buglady** : ?

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : ... sigh.

 

 **thatturtledude** : this group chat is chaotic

 

 

15:48

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : we havent fought an akuma in ages

 

 **buglady** : it's been three days, Chat.

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : see? Ages

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : we should take down Hawkmoth...

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : uh oh... guys I think Chat Noir is having a midlife crisis

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : ...once and for all.

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : wait what

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : no I'm not

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : ??????!!

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : I'M STILL A CHILD

 

 

16:23

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : I'm serious tho

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : BOOM splat and hawkmoth is flat

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : what are you doing? Dropping a piano on him?

 

 **bee-eautiful** : HAHA HAHAHAHAHAH AGAHAGAGA GAGAGAABAHA HAHA HAHAAHHAA BAABABA AHAHA HAAHHA Omg piano

 

 **bee-eautiful** : that is funny

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : I'M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS HERE

 

 **buglady** : you just said "BOOM splat and hawkmoth is flat". Yeah. "Serious". Sure.

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : don't be mean to me :'-(

 

 **bee-eautiful** : don't be meme to me :'-(

 

 **thatturtledude** : memse

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : oh shUT UP!

 

 **buglady** : your plan sucks,

 

 **buglady** : it's terrible. It's bad. i hate it

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : guys you all here need to chill out

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : we're not dropping a piano on Hawkmoth 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : okay? 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : aww :(

**bee-eautiful** : he's right tho it has been a while since we fought an akuma 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : three days?

 

 **buglady** : THREE. DAYS. that's not a long time at all

 

 **buglady** : that's like... three days

 

 **bee-eautiful** : oh wow you're so smart omg

 

 **buglady** : -_-  you're mean

 

 **thatturtledude** : meme. Memse

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : I s2g if u say memse one more time I'm kickking u out of the chat goshdangit

 

 **thatturtledude** : memse

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** removed **thatturtledude** from the group_

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : I wouldn't push your luck, turtle dude.

 

 **buglady** : :O

 

 **bee-eautiful** : :O omg what

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : :'-O I can't!  Believe you! You MONSTER!!!!!!! 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : please sign this form. Sign on the dotted line

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : I, .................., hereby declare my agreement to participate in dropping a piano on @friendlyneighbourhoodfox as a punishment for being a CRUEL AND COLD HEARTED HUMAN BEING. Signed, .....................

 

 **buglady** : I, buglady, hereby declare my agreement to participate in dropping a piano on @friendlyneighbourhoodfox as a punishment for being a CRUEL AND COLD HEARTED HUMAN BEING. Signed, buglady

 

 **bee-eautiful** : I, bee-eautiful, hereby declare my agreement to participate in dropping a piano on @friendlyneighbourhoodfox as a punishment for being a CRUEL AND COLD HEARTED HUMAN BEING. Signed, bee-eautiful 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : you were supposed to put ur real name but never mind

 

 **buglady** : pfft we're not giving up our secret identities that easily, @onechatastrophicboi 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : no like this look

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : I, Chat Noir, hereby declare my agreement to participate in dropping a piano on @friendlyneighbourhoodfox as a punishment for being a CRUEL AND COLD HEARTED HUMAN BEING. Signed, Chat Noir 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : see? Ur actual superhero name not ur LadbuyBlog usernam

 

 **buglady** : ohhhhh just pretend I did that. (Lady...buy... blog??)

 

 **bee-eautiful** : yea same sorry (is that where you buy lads? Sounds shady)

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : srsly guys? Y'all are so mean and over dramatic :( look I'll just flippin add him back in to the chat ok? (Also is Ladybug called Ladybuybug now??)

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** added **thatturtledude** to the group_

**onechatastrophicboi** : some things can not be forgiven, fox. (that was a fucking typo. let's move on.)

 

 **thatturtledude** : ha

 

 **thatturtledude** : I literally couldn't care less

 

 

19:03

 

 **friendlyneibourhoodfox** : pfft y'all are mean. It was only a j o k e

 

 **thatturtledude** : I literally actually do not care

 

 **bee-eautiful** : OH SNAP savage

 

 **thatturtledude** : no I mean I don't mind. I'm not like upset or anything lol

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : thou hast been forgivethed

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : say what??

 

 **thatturtledude** : what.?

 

 **bee-eautiful** : w h a t

**onechatastrophicboi** : what?!

**buglady** : WHAT

**buglady** : is going on here

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : @buglady hi!!! We were just forgiving me for kicking @thatturtledude 

 

 **buglady** : YOU KICKED HIM?!?!?! 

**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : FROM THE GROUP CHAT. You were literally therw

 

 **buglady** : therw? 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : therw

 

 **bee-eautiful** : therw??? Lmao

 

 **thatturtledude** : what is "therw"

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** has left the group_

_**buglady** added **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** to the group_

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : damn u ladbuybug

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** set **buglady's** nickname to **ladbuybug**_

**ladbuybug** : what no

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : LET ME DIE IN PEACE

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : never. Ladbuybug is ur legacy

 

 **ladbuybug** : no im not

 

 **ladbuybug** : wait what

 

 **bee-eautiful** : I didn't know you could do that lol

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : do what?

 

 **bee-eautiful** : change our names

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : you can't. Unless you created the group

 

 **thatturtledude** : I thought CN made the group?

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : but you didn't? I did??

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : yea but I hacked his account and switched the modification privileges over to me

 

 **thatturtledude** : lol what

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : W H A T

 

 **ladbuybug** : HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA omg

 

 **ladbuybug** : change it back

 

 **bee-eautiful** : change mine!!! :D 

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** set **bee-eautiful's** nickname to **bee-with-an-itch**_

 

 **bee-with-an-itch** : huh

 

 **bee-with-an-itch** : i don't have an itch

 

 **thatturtledude** : omg lol

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : HAHAHA LMAO

 

 **bee-with-an-itch** : oh

 

 **bee-with-an-itch** : OH

 

 **bee-with-an-itch:** CHANGE IT BACK

 

 **ladbuybug** : change mine back too

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** removed **ladbuybug's** nickname_

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** removed **bee-with-an-itch's** nickname_

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : better?

 

 **ladybug** : hmm... better. :)

 

 **bee-eautiful** : ye =^.^=

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : LB

 

 **ladybug** : wat

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : if u were a dude

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : would you be called "ladbug"

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : get it

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : get it?

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : lad... bug?

 

 **bee-eautiful** : ugh

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : ugh

 

 **thatturtledude** : u g h

 

 **buglady** : -_-

 

 **buglady** : I honestly don't know why I still talk to you

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : coz im amazing? because you loooooove me?

 

 **buglady** : are you making a list of things that basically /aren't/ reasons why I still talk to you??

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : what?  ?

 

 **bee-eautiful** : r o a s t e d ! ! !

 

 **thatturtledude** : sick burn dude

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : WHY?? I don't get it

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : rejececteeeeeedd

 

 **buglady** : *bows*

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : WELL I gtg I have things 2 do and places 2 be

 

 **thatturtledude** : ooh, cryptic 

 

 **thatturtledude** : tell us more?

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : math homework.

 

 **bee-eautiful** : ugh enough said

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : good luck

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : I'll need it ;D

 

 **buglady** : BYEEEEEEEEE

 

 **thatturtledude** : oh man oh DAMN I HAVE MATH HMWK TOO :(

 

 **bee-eautiful** : *a distant wail of dismay is heard*

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : wut 

 

 **thatturtledude** : IT'S TRIG AND IT'S DUE 2MORROW

 

 **buglady** : you should have done it earlier in the week. I've already done mine :)

 

 **thatturtledude** : YOU HAVE THE SAME HMWK? SEND ME THE ANSWERS????!!!! 

 

 **buglady** : nah mate 

 

 **bee-eautiful** : pfft, cuz ur so organised. I bet you leave all ur hmwk to the night before.

 

 **buglady** : I DO NOT!!!

 

 **bee-eautiful** : oh ya? When u do it?

 

 **buglady** : ...

 

 **buglady** : earlier tonight but THAT IS NOT THE POINT 

 

 **bee-eautiful** : ha :P well, I gtg too. Things to do, and all that

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : math?

 

 **bee-eautiful** : physics. 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : ugh

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : well, I guess it's just you and me, bugaboo

 

 **buglady** : no

 

 **buglady** : bye

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : wait

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : don't leeeeeaveee meeeeeEEEEEEEEE

 

 **buglady** : byeeeeEEEEEE!!!! 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : what is ur problem??

 

 **buglady** : literally don't have a problem

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : okay. Good. Why u bein so mean then? :'-(

 

 **buglady** : pfft, get over it

 

 **thatturtledude** : memse 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : thought u had math to do?

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : ??

 

 **buglady** : what the heck 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : anyway. Srsly tho

 

 **buglady** : srsly tho what?

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUUUUDDEEEEE

 

 **buglady** : uh oh 

 

 **buglady** : why do I feel a musical number coming on 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : DON'T U KNO I'M HUUMANNN TOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **buglady** : oh god no

 

 **buglady** : spare me

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : WHYYYYYYY YOU GOTTA BEEEE SO RUUUUUDDDDDEEEEE

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** I'M GONNA MARRY HER ANYWAY, MARRY DAT GIRL

 

_**buglady** removed **onechatastrophicboi** from the group_

 

 **buglady:** sigh

 

 **buglady:** why does he do this 

 

 **buglady:**  why is he like this 

 

 **thatturtledude:** memse

 

 **buglady:** the fuck??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memse


	3. laughing in the snack aisle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo I'm back!! so ever since I posted the latest chapter of Surprises I've had godawful writer's block... and what's a better way to conquer the writer's block than writing crack fics amiriTE 
> 
> ahem anyways here we go!!
> 
> BTW I'm a loser and idk how to make the images go into the cakfjalfjaifiaksoasmcjald idk 
> 
> But when it says (i'm not a dork, you guys are just being mean) it's That Meme with those words + Chat's face - which i posted on the tumbler 
> 
> and when it says (it's free real estate), well... you can guess what that is :)

_**bee-eautiful** added **onechatastrophicboi** to the group_

 

 **bee-eautiful** : coz im nice :)

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : ahhh thank ya you saVEd mE LiFe!!!

 

 **buglady** : what I just literally removed u from the group why r u back

 

 **bee-eautiful** : :) :)

 

 **buglady** : traitor

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : bug lady u r mean to me

 

 **thatturtledude** : memse

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : i swear to god i am going to f i g h t you

 

 **buglady** : beeyotch

 

_**buglady** set **bee-eautiful** 's nickname to **beeyotch**_

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : hey who gave u moderator privileges?!??!?!?!?! 

 

 **buglady** : I'm Ladybug. This entire blog is dedicated to me. I think I can access moderator options on the chat feature thank u very much 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** but how tho

 

 **buglady:** idk to be honest

 

 **beeyotch:** hey Change My Name Back Right Now Or I Will Punch Your nose

 

 **buglady:** wh 

 

 **buglady:** why my nose in particular 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** bug I'll have u know that I still haven't forvivenn u for kicking me out of the group 

 

 **buglady:** "forvivenn"

 

 **beeyotch:** forvivenn??? *cries with laughter*

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** shhhhhhh. Y'all are so mean to me ;_; 

 

 **buglady:** u deserve it 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** uM RUDE AWHAT THE ACRUAL HELL 

 

 **thatturtledude:** I mean u kinda do deserve it tho 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** W H AT diD U JUst say tO ME 

 

 **beeyotch:** @onechatastrophicboi you will never be forvivenn 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** meOWCH 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** what the hell is going on 

 

 **thatturtledude:** I have no idea 

 

 **beeyotch:** alsajaldjakdhakdhaks idk either 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** I WILL TELL YOU EXAACTLY WHAT'S GOING ON 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** I AM BEING BULLIED 

 

 **buglady:** oh don't be so dramatic. 

 

 **beeyotch:** yeah don't be so dramatic honestly 

 

 **thatturtledude:** sorry for upsetting u 

 

 **thatturtledude:** can you ever forvivenn us 

 

 **beeyotch:** please forvive us 

 

 **buglady:** forvivenn 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** sHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** this group chat was a bad idea 

 

 **buglady:** yes 

 

 **beeyotch:** ur not wrong 

 

 **thatturtledude:** i fully wholeheartedly agree 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** i hate you all 

 

_09:04_

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** yo fam wuu2 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** laughing in the snacks aisle because these "crispy potato snacks" are called "fire powered crunchies" and that's singlehandedly the most stupid thing I've heard all year 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** wh 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** not the answer i was expecting but thank you for sharing 

 

 **thatturtledude:** one time i set a dorito on fire to see what would happen 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** omg my friend did that in a science class once

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** ??? What happened 

 

 **thatturtledude:** oh 

 

 **thatturtledude:** it set on fire 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi:** it burnt 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox:** once i burnt toast and it set the fire alarms off 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : and I couldn't make the alarm stop and my neighbour called the fire brigade lmao 

 

 **thatturtledude** : that sounds dramatic 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : it was 

 

 **buglady** : what the heck are you guys talking about 

 

 **onechatastrophicboi** : fire 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : fire 

 

 **thatturtledude** : fire 

 

 **buglady** : oKAY

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** set **buglady** 's nickname to **fire enthusiast**_

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** set **onechatastrophicboi** 's nickname to **chatastrophe**_

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** set **thatturtledude** 's nickname to **tortoise**_

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** set **beeyotch** 's nickname to **b**_

 

 **fire enthusiast** : hey hi hello what the heck 

 

 **tortoise** : i am not a toetoise 

 

 **chatastrophe** : toETOISE i'm wHEeziNG 

 

 **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** : TOETOISE

 

 **fire enthusiast** : hwat teh fguckc 

 

 **b** : what's going on 

 

_**friendlyneighbourhoodfox** set **friendlyneighbourhoodfox** 's nickname to **rena**_

 

 **chatastrophe** : lmao idk 

 

 **fire enthusiast** : @rena how come u get a normal nickname 

 

 **rena** : because I'm the best bye 

 

 **tortoise** : *tortoise 

 

 **tortoise** : not toetoise 

 

_**fire enthusiast** set **fire enthusiast** 's nickname to **buglady**_

 

 **buglady** : i swear to god i hate you guys a Lot

 

 **b** : uwu

 

 **chatastrophe** : uwu 

 

 **rena** : uwu

 

 **tortoise** : uwu 

 

 **buglady** : this chat is so cursed 

 

 **b** : uwu 

 

 **buglady** : sTOp I am begging u 

 

 **chatastrophe** : yknow,,,,,, y'all are the ones making this group chat a meme. I initially created it to discuss superheroing plans and you guys just like,,, ignored that 

 

 **rena** : u r such a dork 

 

 **buglady** : ^^ 

 

 **b** : ^^

 

 **tortoise** : ^^ 

 

 **chatastrophe** : you guys are just mean 

 

 **rena** : (i'm not a dork, you guys are just being mean) 

 

 **chatastrophe** : omg 

 

 **buglady** : rena: *sees an opportunity to meme*  

 

 **buglady** : rena: 

 

 **buglady** : (it's free real estate)

 

 **rena** : oMG 

 

 **chatastrophe** : nOpe

 

 **b** : aldabdkabdkadkadkdna accurate

 

 **tortoise** : that's me. I'm the it's free real estate person. that's me, 

 

 **rena** : i don't understand y'all 

 

 **rena** : I'm laughing in the snack aisle 

 

 **buglady** : crying in the club 

 

 **rena** : laughing in the snack aisle 

 

 **b** : you guys are so weird 

 

 **chatastrophe** : yeah you are lmao 

 

 **b** : you too 

 

 **chatastrophe** : *cries* 

 

 **tortoise** : i am confused but oookay! 

 

 **buglady** : mood 

 

 **rena** : mood 

 

 **b** : mood 

 

 **chatastrophe** : mood 

 

 **tortoise** : ...

 

 **tortoise** : I'm going back to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfiction is Good, very good. Much SERIOUS, please tell your friends about it 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm @protect-chat-noir on tumblr until further notice cuz my old blog got deLETED FOR NO REASON @ tumblr support plz reply to my emails it's been three months

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm @protectchatnoir :)


End file.
